In His Shoes
by AuroraKnight
Summary: When Camelot has a run of bad luck, Arthur and Merlin investigate. But the sorcerer responsible switches their spirits. Each get more than they bargained for when secrets are outed and prejudices must be set aside to save the kingdom in each others shoes.
1. Bad Luck

**Title: **In His Shoes**  
**

**Summary: **When Camelot has a run of bad luck, Arthur and Merlin are sent to investigate. But their investigation is crippled when the sorcerer responsible switches their spirits. Arthur attempts to adjust to the life of a servant and deal with an unusual restlessness in Merlin's core, while Merlin tries to be convincing as Arthur, prevent the prince from finding out his secret, _and_ solve their body switching problem. Each get more than they bargained for as secrets are outed and prejudices put aside to save the kingdom in each other's shoes.

* * *

Merlin knew it wasn't his day. He'd known it since he'd gotten out of bed and hit his foot on the cupboard. He'd known it since he'd found a hole in his only pair of clean trousers. And then there had been the excessively disgusting gruel, more tasteless and lumpy than usual.

He'd thought it was starting to get better when he actually managed to get to the kitchens and deliver Arthur's breakfast on time, only to find the prince absent. Then he'd remembered it was his day off.

Merlin sighed, and sat down in the chair, glancing at the uneaten ham, sausage and eggs. He eyed the door before deciding there was no sense for the food to go to waste. But he should've been more wary, as he soon found himself retching onto the floor, courtesy of the meat being a tad off. Merlin headed to the well to get water, and on the way back, grabbed a rag. He soon had the room clean again.

Then Arthur had entered his chambers, only to inform Merlin that he was being sent to investigate a druid camp in the woods, and Merlin was to come along.

"But it's my day off." The warlock protested.

"Odd way to spend your day off, _Merlin_. Or did you miss cleaning my chambers?"

Merlin frowned and began his round of usual grumbling, followed by an order to "Shut up, _Merlin_," and the two had left.

By now the wizard was quite ready for the day to be over, and muttered this aloud, making Arthur rather irritated.

"_You've_ had a bad day?" Arthur exclaimed, with an incredulous glare. "_First_, my chambers were freezing because _apparently_ my replacement manservant is more incompetent than _you. _Then I had to fetch my _own_ breakfast from the kitchens, only to find the ham was off, and I spent the morning retching into..."

Merlin paused with shock. "You _too_?" He interrupted. "This can't just be bad luck."

"No, it was bad _ham_."

Merlin folded his arms and stared. "That's not what I meant."

Arthur frowned and paused a minute before conceding Merlin's point. "You could be onto something." He muttered before pausing to think. "This morning, father's old injury was acting up more than usual. Gaius told him to eat something, keep his strength up, but he had the same blasted ham we did and became ill."

Arthur shifted on the horse, becoming more agitated with each sentence. "Gaius sent him potions for both, but his manservant mixed them up with Morgana's sleeping draught, and he's been asleep since late this morning. Then one of our best horses _escaped_ from the stables, so I headed to the training grounds to find a couple of volunteers to round it up. _There _I learnt that Sir Gareck eloped with one of the kitchen maids, and would not be returning to Camelot." He pinched his brow in frustration.

Eyes widened as Merlin tried to think of an explanation. "Do you think that maybe..." He hesitated.

"What _is_ it Merlin?"

"Well, it could be a sorcerer."

"Not that I haven't considered it, but sieging Camelot with bad _luck_? Bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"He or she may not want to siege Camelot, Arthur. What if someone is trying to…keep us busy?"

"That's ridiculous."

"It's possible."

"Don't be an _idiot_, Merlin. I hardly think a sorcerer would waste his time sending us bad luck."

Merlin opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as Arthur motioned for him to be quiet. The prince dismounted his horse cautiously and Merlin followed suit.

Soft chatter could be heard in the distance and immediately Merlin felt magic in the air. There was no doubt that druids had set up camp, but why so close to Camelot? Did they have a death wish?

The pair crept closer, kneeling down next to a tree and observing the fire. Two girls sat on large stones. One girl's hair put autumn leaves to shame with its vivid red colour, and the other girl, despite looking very youthful, had white hair the likes of which Arthur had never seen.

"How else were you planning on carrying out your orders?" The blonde asked. "Think about it. Not only is my spell distracting them, but another week of bad luck and the King may simply break down and beg us to reverse the spell."

The other girl sighed. "You're right, as usual."

Arthur turned to Merlin, eyes narrowing. Merlin recognized the warning as a promise he'd be in the stocks if he was ever inclined to gloat. He never had time to think on this, as a crunching noise sounded behind them, causing Arthur to whip around, sword out and ready. The prince nearly dodged druid's blow before blocking his sword fiercely. They shuffled off to the side, their fight turning into an odd dance, with metal gleaming and loud clanging.

"Pridwen!" The druid shouted, while narrowly avoiding Arthur's sword. "I found a couple of spies."

Another man entered the clearing, but Merlin was ready for him. With Arthur engaged in combat across the clearing, he was free to use his magic. Whispered words permeated the air, and with a flash of golden eyes, Merlin's opponent flew backwards, striking his head with such a crack that Merlin had to wince.

"Gedran…" he whispered desperately, before losing consciousness.

The druid sparring with Arthur suddenly stopped, causing Arthur's sword to strike a solid magic shield. Arthur bit back a cry from pain in his wrist and whipped around to a ready stance.

"Nuisances." the man sighed. He eyed his fallen comrade before narrowing his eyes at Merlin. The feeling of strong magic emanated from the boy. He paid no mind to Prince Arthur, but the servant worried him. The lad appeared to be conjuring up magic wordlessly, though reluctant to release it. He wondered why.

A glance toward the prince revealed all he needed to know. So the prince had no idea that his manservant was a sorcerer. The druid smirked. He blocked a well aimed blow from the prince, and turned side on, never letting Merlin out of Arthur's view. Swords clanged and Gedran swiftly maneuvered to the right. Arthur's brow furrowed as he send blow after blow toward the druid, just to have them blocked.

Merlin frowned with frustration at Gedran's manipulations. He glanced to the side, seeing the cover of some trees not too far away, and began to head for it.

"Not so fast!" a voice exclaimed, and the druid with bright red hair stood in his way, a wry smile on her face. "You will not reach the woods, sorcerer, so unless you'd like to reveal yourself, I would suggest restraining your magic."

His breath caught, as he considered the druid's words. _They know_. The druids _know_, and what…Gods, _what_ did that mean for him? Had Arthur _heard_?

The warlock turned, fearful, and found the prince out for the count, a sword about to piece his heart. He yelled angrily, and gold pooled in Merlin's irises as his magic reacted to the assault on his friend. Gedran was knocked from his feet, but in Merlin's distraction he'd forgotten about the witch behind him. He winced as pain suddenly exploded through his head and fought to stay awake. Then he could feel the darkness gripping him, and considered bitterly that nothing else could _possibly_ go wrong, before the world went black.

Gedran held the sword up, about to thrust it through the prince's unconscious body, but Lynne called out.

"Gedran!" she said, "Wait!"

He raised an eyebrow. "This is the son of Uther Pendragon, who has tormented us for years with his ignorance and hatred. Why should I let him live?"

"You tamper with things beyond you, Gedran." Medea answered.

"I still see no reason for him to live."

"We have _orders_, or have you forgotten?" Lynne asked.

Medea's head shot up. This wasn't the first time they'd mentioned orders. She wondered whose orders they were.

"From what you have told me, you are meant to distract Camelot, correct?"

"Yes, what is your point?"

Medea frowned. "I have a better idea."

Gedran sighed. "I'm listening."

Medea glanced at the unconscious figure of Merlin.

"How amusing." she said with a grin. "That he has magic."

"And your idea?" Gedran asked impatiently.

"How better to keep them busy than to switch their spirits?"

Gedran and Lynne looked skeptical.

"That's insane." Lynne protested. "Only the most skilled of druids can even consider something so dangerous."

"Are you saying you don't trust my skill?" Medea asked.

Lynne looked skeptical.

"Very well, let me assuage your doubt."

"No." Gedran said. "What guarantee do we have that this will work?"

Medea frowned. "It will."

She sighed at the looks the two druids gave her.

"Don't you see? Not only will this plan fulfill your orders, it will prevent the prince and his manservant from interfering. They will be too busy trying to figure out how to switch back."

"And what if they tell the king?"

Medea laughed. "Are you an idiot?"

Gedran restrained himself from slapping her. "Get to the point."

"Arthur is _bound_ to discover the warlock's magic. How do you think he will react? Furthermore, how do you think the king will react? He cannot burn the warlock because it will be his son. The warlock's essence will be in the prince's body, making him _useless_ to lead the knights."

Lynne and Gedran looked to each other, considering the possibilities.

Medea sighed and folded her arms. "Think about it. Imagine what the king would sacrifice for his only son to be returned to normal."

Gedran sighed. "You may be correct. Very well, do your work, trickster, but be wary. Things may not go as you predict, and I will hold you responsible for cleaning up the mess you make."

Medea tilted her head with annoyance, before kneeling next to Arthur. She began chanting the spell, the wind waving her white hair about and her eyes shining a deep gold.

The chanting continued for a few minutes until Medea reached out to touch Arthur's arm. The gold ran through him and he shimmered for a moment, his essence turning to mist in the air. With purpose, Medea reached out to Merlin, touching his arm.

It felt like a thousand fiery needles prickling her skin as she attempted to draw out Merlin's essence. The magic began to come with it.

_No_. _This was not the plan._

She glanced at the magic, horrified, and attempted to push it back. Merlin's essence moved back with it. She pushed her own magic harder - still nothing.

Medea breathed heavily with exertion and pushed every ounce of magic she owned to its brink.

There was a tear in the connection. The magic began to separate.

_Yes!_

Her body trembled but she could feel her spell working. Merlin's expression contorted with pain, and a yell escaped him.

The tear continued and Merlin's essence turned to mist. A barrage of images suddenly went through Medea's head along with a surge of power as Merlin's magic returned to his body. A golden sheen appeared on the air and the two mists shifted, directed into the opposite vessels of the prince and warlock.

Medea fell forward onto Merlin's torso with exhaustion, her eyes still wide at the power she'd felt. She shook her head and pushed herself to a sitting position, pretending to be fine.

"Medea?" Gedran asked, sincerely worried.

She dusted herself off and stood before meeting Gedran's eyes.

"It is done."


	2. Being Each Other

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I'm back, and aiming to update this once a week. I had a huge problem figuring out exactly what to do with my 'evil sorcerers' but now it's sorted.

I've rewritten chapter 1, and I feel like it's a lot better now, so please have a re-read. Oh, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

Merlin awoke first, but immediately knew something was wrong. Even if he somehow ignored the fact that his body felt more clunky than usual, there was something else – something _missing_.

_Wait._

He closed his eyes again, searching for his magic, but he could find nothing. It was an awful feeling. His magic had been a constant presence since he was a child, and being without it now, well, Merlin felt _empty_.

"Gods, Merlin. I feel terrible." Arthur suddenly said. "What did that druid _do_ to us? Wait...are you _mocking_ me?"

The warlock frowned. "I haven't said a word!" he protested, with _Arthur's_ voice.

The prince hesitated, his tone cautious. "_Merlin_, why does my _voice_ sound like _yours_?"

Arthur glanced down to see a red piece of material hanging around his neck and glared at it furiously. "Did you _dress_ me in your clothes? Is this some sort of a joke?"

Merlin attempted to sit up, but promptly fell backward with the weight of chainmail and armor.

"I think you should take a closer look, _sire_." He said flatly.

Then Arthur caught on. "Oh no. This is _not_ happening."

He turned to face his own body, before stumbling to a standing position. He motioned to his manservant. "Get _up_, Merlin! You're making me look weak!"

Merlin couldn't help but snort at how funny his own voice sounded giving Arthur's commands.

"Yes, _sire_." he couldn't help but retort.

"Is something about this _funny_ to you?"

And then he was looking into his own face. His own _upside down_ face, he noted irritably.

Merlin finally managed to drum up the energy to stand, but not used to the weight, he stumbled once before managing to steady himself.

Arthur facepalmed with annoyance. "This is horrible! I have to report to father about the druids. He'll never listen to me like _this_."

The prince turned and pointed to Merlin's now armored chest. "_You_ will have to do it."

"Me? Arthur, shouldn't we be figuring out how to reverse...this?"

"Do _you_ want to tell my father that we've switched bodies?"

Merlin gulped. "No. But there's no way..."

Arthur's glare was piercing, and Merlin couldn't help but grin. "I'm sorry, but I just can't take you seriously when it's _my_ face glaring at me."

Arthur threw up his hands in defeat before sighing. "What do _you_ suggest?"

"Well, for one thing, you may have noticed that the druids stole our horses, _sire_."

"Yes, I know _that_. That's _hardly_ our biggest problem."

Arthur's face suddenly paled. "God. King Bayard will be at the feast tonight. My presence is not optional."

"We can't go back. Hmm, maybe if we go to Ealdor for now, stay with my mother."

"Father would start a war with Cenred if he believed I had disappeared in his kingdom, and he'd be furious with me for heading to your village, regardless of the reason."

"Well we could tell him we were attacked and kidnapped by the druids and took refuge in Ealdor when we escaped."

Arthur paused in thought. "That's actually not bad." he said with fake praise, "Except that the druid camp was _no where near_ Ealdor!"

Merlin winced. He knew that strong sorcerers could easily transport themselves wherever they chose, but pointing that out now was definitely a terrible idea, not to mention Arthur would question just how he knew so much.

Arthur sighed at Merlin's silence and pinched his brow in agitation. "Let me do the talking, for God's sake. You are the worst liar ever."

"That's going to be difficult, with me in your body and..."

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Merlin raised gloved hands in defeat. "Sorry." he said, Arthur's voice sounding soft. This just irritated the prince turned warlock more.

"Come on." he said. "We've a long way to go if we're to be back at court in time for Bayard's arrival."

"Um..." Merlin began again.

"What is it _now_, Merlin?"

"Just thought I'd mention that since you're, well, _me_, and I'm a _servant_..."

Arthur's glare was enough to stop him mid-sentence. "Right...this is me, walking through the woods...quietly." There was a pause, and Merlin looked at him with amusement. "I don't think I've ever looked that angry."

Arthur glared with golden eyes that Merlin prayed the prince did not notice.

"Shutting up now."

* * *

It was nearing nightfall when they arrived at the gates of Camelot, and neither prince nor warlock was in a particularly good mood.

For one, Merlin knew that when they arrived, _he_ was going to get chewed out _as Arthur_ and have to come up with some ridiculous excuse, which he was hardly good at as it was. And Uther could easily see through poor excuses. Merlin shuddered.

"Don't tell me you're cold." Arthur retorted with Merlin's sharp tone. "Quit _shaking._"

Merlin flinched. "Would you _stop_ that?"

"What?"

"Giving orders in _my_ voice!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Get used to it, _Merlin_, you're going to hear it until we reverse this …inconvenience."

The two men walked bedraggled through the gates and there were shouts and cries of guards and knights, as they spotted the men.

"Sire." Sir Leon said, dismounting. "We were starting to worry. What has happened?"

Merlin quickly snapped out of his daze as he realized Sir Leon was expecting an answer.

_Right. I'm Arthur now. Gods, this is going to be a hateful week._

"Druids." He said. "There were too many. We barely escaped with our lives."

He was acutely aware of Arthur's sudden death glare.

Sir Leon turned away for a moment and Arthur took the opportunity to lean in and whisper.

"Stand up straight, would you? Don't hunch. You're _me_ now; you have to look commanding. And don't speak so softly."

"Sorry sire, but I hardly think they noticed, given how we look like we just escaped certain death."

"You _would_ think that, Merlin."

Sir Leon returned. "Sire." He said. "The king is awaiting your presence in the Great Hall."

Arthur and Merlin turned equal shades of pale, before Arthur recovered and nudged the warlock. He motioned with his head toward Leon.

"Oh, right." Merlin muttered. "I…tell my father I'll be there as soon as I…get changed."

Leon nodded. "Sire." He acknowledged, before giving Merlin an odd look and walking away.

Arthur brought his hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Great. Leon suspects something."

He glanced at Merlin with genuine worry as both began to walk toward the castle. "This is an impossible task for both of us." He admitted. "How are we meant to be convincing?"

Merlin grinned wryly. "Well, sire, walking directly to my side isn't exactly helping. You _are_ a servant now."

Arthur met Merlin's gaze with irritation. "It never stopped you." He said, and resumed walking just as he had before.

* * *

Frustrations were high as Arthur attempted to dress his _own_ body for the feast.

"_Don't_ even _say_ it Merlin!"

"Arthur, don't you think…just pretend to be ill."

"No. If you think I'm letting you into that feast _without_ my presence, you're mistaken. Knowing you, you'd say something ridiculous and ruin everything."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Merlin said wryly.

Arthur whipped around, royal cape in his hands. "Shut up. And I hope you realize this is the absolute _last_ time I'm dressing you."

"Until the morning?" Merlin asked cheekily. "Though I have to say I'm impressed. I think this counts as the first time you've ever dressed _yourself_."

The cape was suddenly flung into Merlin's face, leaving him to swat at the air frantically before hauling it off.

Arthur was livid. "Don't _push it_, Merlin. This situation is bad enough as it is."

"You're the one that said if we don't play our roles, your father will suspect something."

Then Merlin saw that golden glare and felt a pit of terror in his gut. He couldn't keep provoking Arthur, unless he wanted his magic revealed.

"Should we go?" he asked.

Arthur took a breath before aligning the cape, and placing the crown on Merlin's head.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered.

* * *

"Bayard. It is good to see you again."

"And you, Uther." Bayard greeted, grasping Uther's forearm firmly and shaking.

"Come, have a seat." Uther offered. "Arthur's servant will attend to your belongings."

He motioned to Merlin who was actually Arthur.

Arthur frowned. He had been standing silently, hoping not to be noticed, but damn if his father didn't see him anyway. Merlin had to hold back a smirk at Arthur's displeasure. He shot Merlin a glare.

"There is no way that I'm lugging all that…" He began to whisper.

"_Now, boy._" Uther commanded.

Arthur flinched. He swallowed back his irritation that his father couldn't even remember Merlin's name (and didn't care to), and stormed out of the room in a huff.

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. Arthur was certainly one to talk about keeping up appearances.

"Arthur." Uther boomed. "Your servant's behavior is getting more brazen with each day. I suggest you remedy it, or he will be thrown in the dungeons."

Merlin struggled to keep a neutral expression. "Yes, sire. I will deal with it immediately." He muttered, and strode out of the Great Hall.

* * *

One step. Another step. Three more.

Each was painful, hateful, as Arthur attempted to drag four bags up five flights of stairs. Was this a normal day for Merlin?

Another step. Sweat rolled down his forehead. _Curse Merlin _for having such a weak body! He wished there was _some way_ to make this lighter.

Up two more. Nearly there. Then _another_ two flights to go.

He took another step, finally reaching the top of the third flight, and allowed the bags to fall abruptly to the floor as he stopped to catch his breath. He glanced up the next staircase and nearly collapsed thinking about dragging the bags up there.

"Maybe if I close my eyes and hope." He thought.

But then his eyes, they felt strange: tingly, not quite itchy, but very odd. He moved to rub them to rid them of the feeling but it had disappeared as fast as it had come. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the bags and attempted to conquer the first step of staircase four. He suddenly realized the bags were _much_ lighter.

_Finally, Merlin. It appears your body actually has some strength after all._

With that, he plodded onward.

Merlin found Arthur just over halfway to Bayard's chambers, glaring at the next staircase with contempt. His expression changed to worry at the image of his angry self.

"Arthur, are you insane?" Merlin finally blurted. "Your father now thinks _I'm_ out of line because of _your_ fiery temper!"

"Did you _see_ how he spoke to me?" Arthur exclaimed. "Like I was a _nobody_! He doesn't even know your _name_, Merlin!"

Merlin chuckled. "Is _that_ what bothered you?"

Arthur turned away and folded his arms.

Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I know you don't like being ordered around, but while you're _me_…you have to expect it."

Arthur shook his head, but knew Merlin was right.

The two picked up the bags and began to carry them to Bayard's chambers in silence. Merlin wondered about the lightness of the bags.

_Had Arthur used magic_?

Perhaps, unknowingly, he had, but there was nothing Merlin could do to restore them to their proper weight. He sighed. Luckily, only Bayard's servants would notice the difference.

It wasn't long and they were standing inside Bayard's chambers, Arthur leaning against the wall to catch his breath and Merlin wondering exactly what to say.

"While you're me, you can't help with…_this_ sort of thing." Arthur finally said. "My father will see right through it."

Merlin smirked. "I know, but you were struggling _so much_."

Arthur glared, and Merlin watched as the prince suddenly rubbed at his eyes. Dread sat heavily in Merlin's gut, and he wondered just how long it would be before the magic made an appearance.

He sighed. "Your father sent me to set you straight. I assume that means if I don't do something to show I've punished you, he'll put you in the dungeons."

Arthur folded his arms defiantly. "I'm not going in the dungeons, Merlin, so you had better think of something."

"Well, what am I going to…" he paused, a wry smile coming over his face. "I know."

Arthur raised an eyebrow with skepticism. Merlin grinned, and with that, he put an arm around Arthur and led him to the stocks.

Arthur had to bite back the urge to yell at the peasants throwing food at him. One word out of character and they'd know something was off. But what was it that Merlin usually did when having rotten fruit thrown at him? There's no way he spent his time grinning.

Splat! Another tomato hit him in the eye. Arthur gritted his teeth and glared.

_To hell with acting like Merlin! This is disgraceful! Humiliating! _

He struggled angrily and the guard nearby suddenly laughed.

"You're normally one of the more pleasant ones in the stocks. Tell me, what's _his royal highness_ done this time?" The guard asked.

Arthur bit back his instinctive comment, curious that Merlin appeared to have a friendship with the guard from the _stocks_. Though he should hardly be surprised, with the amount of time the idiot spent there.

"He's done nothing." Arthur said in complete seriousness. "I was an idiot and forgot to wake him this morning."

The guard suddenly roared with laughter. "You're a riot, Merlin." He said. "I reckon you've done enough time today. Here."

The guard unlocked the stocks and let Arthur out, who immediately began brushing the stray fruit from his face and rubbing his sore wrists. God, the stocks were a pain in the ass. He glanced at the guard warily.

"Thanks." He said.

The guard smiled. "Thanks for the entertainment."

* * *

Arthur may have spent part of the evening in the stocks, but Merlin had endured a torturous evening with Uther and Bayard – listening to political talk and pretending to be Arthur. He'd tried to look interested but zoned out for most of the night and debated whether he'd rather be in the stocks. At least the guard there was interesting.

Then the two kings had switched their discussion to magic. Merlin's ears had perked up but he'd pretended to have no more interest in the topic than the others. Clearly, Uther was trying to convince Bayard to change his policy on magic.

"You've been distracted tonight, Arthur." Uther stated.

Merlin looked up. "Sorry, sire. There's just a lot on my mind."

He noticed Bayard had left. _When did that happen?_

"I have yet to hear your report." Uther stated.

"Oh…um. Yes, the report." Merlin said awkwardly.

Uther raised an eyebrow.

"We came upon a druid camp just 5 leagues to the west. They overpowered us and stole our horses."

"I am surprised they left you alive." Uther said.

Merlin gulped. "They mentioned putting a 'bad-luck' curse on Camelot."

"Then we must find them and execute them." Uther surmised. "Was there any sign of their whereabouts when you awoke?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, sire. They had wiped the tracks clean."

The king frowned. "Will the poison that is magic _never_ leave my kingdom?"

The warlock turned prince had to hold back a snort at that. He quickly realized that something was expected of him.

"Oh. I will be briefing the knights and leaving shortly to begin a search."

Uther shook his head. "No. Let the sorcerers think they are safe. Then they will move toward Camelot again. Leave at noon tomorrow."

Merlin nodded. _Good. An opportunity for Arthur and I to sort this out._

"Take the knights as well, and your servant. If nothing else, he seems to bring good luck."

Merlin nearly died from fright at that statement but forced himself to breathe. _He doesn't know. Calm down_.

King Uther stood from his throne and turned away, motioning for Merlin to follow. Merlin complied.

"What is it…father?" He asked, with some difficulty.

Uther glanced at him curiously before continuing. "I will require your presence in the morning. We will be discussing the treaty and making some…additions."

"Additions?" Merlin asked, curious.

Uther glanced around before answering. "King Bayard has agreed to modify his policy on magic."

_Great._ Merlin thought with a frown.

Uther frowned back. "I can see you are displeased. One day you will understand that magic is evil, Arthur, as well as the people who use it. We must contain it to keep Camelot safe."

Merlin was quickly jolted out of his thoughts. That sounded a lot like this was a regular occurrence. Was Arthur warming up to magic? Merlin was too gob smacked to say anything immediate and so decided to nod instead.

"In the morning then." He managed.

Uther nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze, before walking toward his chambers.

Merlin let out a deep breath.

He found Arthur sitting on his bed, well, _Arthur's_ bed, with arms crossed.

"That." Arthur said. "Was humiliating."

Merlin sighed before removing Arthur's circlet crown and laying it on a nearby bureau. He could hardly tell Arthur about his reaction to the recent anti-magic conversation with Uther. Merlin glanced at the prince.

"Better get used to it." He said. "_You_ assigned me to muck out the stables today as punishment for turning your best tunics white, remember?'

"You deserved it for that." He said.

Merlin broke into a grin. "Fine, but the King _knows_ about that one, which means you can't get out of it."

"Don't remind me." Arthur groaned. "Wait. _You_ can convince my father otherwise."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"_Merlin_…." Arthur warned.

But Merlin had reached his limit. "Do you _realize_ how difficult it is for me to pretend to be _you? _Your father has been giving me suspicious looks the entire evening!"

Merlin sighed. " Besides, _you_ made a fuss about those shirts for an entire afternoon. It's not something he's just going to forget."

"I am _not_ mucking out the stables."

"I suppose you'd rather be in the dungeons then."

"_Merlin_…"

"Or I have an idea…why not just get me executed?"

"_Merlin!_"

Merlin stopped abruptly, glancing at his own furious expression.

"I _get_ it." Arthur said. "Can you _shut up_ now?"

The frustrated warlock frowned. "I'm sorry…it's just…"

"I know. This is possibly the most irritating thing that has ever happened."

Merlin allowed himself to fall back on the bed a moment before sitting up.

"Your father has ordered us to search for the druids tomorrow at noon."

"Noon?" Arthur asked. "Why noon?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Because apparently he wants your input on the anti-magic changes he's making to the treaty tomorrow morning."

"And you _agreed_?" Arthur asked with horror. "You're a bigger idiot than I give you credit for."

"Thanks, sire." Merlin muttered.

"Merlin, _don't…_you can't…if you _mess this up_…"

"Tell me what I was _meant_ to say to him, Arthur? He didn't exactly give me a choice."

Arthur raised a palm to his forehead. "We _should_ be looking for the druids _now_."

"And what good would that do? It's night. They didn't leave any tracks. Finding them is going to be impossible enough _with_ light. Oh, and he told us to bring the knights."

The prince's eyes widened. "_Just great_." He muttered. "Now what are we meant to do?"

"Y_ou're_ meant to be mucking out the stables…" Merlin said cheekily.

Arthur stood up with a fury that would send his bravest knight reeling and stomped out of the room. Merlin could have sworn that the door slammed behind him by magic.

* * *

Mucking out the stables was infuriating! Not only did it smell, not only was it _difficult work _(which he'd _never_ admit to Merlin), but Arthur should never have had to do it. _Ever_. And truthfully he hadn't a clue _how_ until he'd asked a stable boy, who had then proceeded to look at him as though he had seven heads.

This was the worst day _ever_.

Now that he had finished, he was exhausted, but somehow still felt as though he had _tons _of energy. Arthur frowned. It shouldn't be possible that Merlin was fitter than Arthur, and truthfully that didn't seem the case. Arthur didn't think that mucking out the stables would wear out his _normal _body, if he ever lowered himself to do it. And he certainly didn't feel stronger in this body. But he was brimming with _something_, and he'd felt this way ever since waking up as _Merlin_.

Arthur shook his head. All he wanted right now was to sit down somewhere and _think: _come to terms with the fact that he had to be _stuck_ in Merlin's body for God knows how long, but he felt too restless. He wanted to _do _something, but what?

He couldn't, for the life of him, figure it out, so Arthur decided on restlessness, and headed for the training grounds. No one would be there this time of evening and at least he could get a bit of peace.

To say Arthur was tired when he returned to his chambers was an understatement. He never realized just how much work he'd given Merlin to do, and how taxing it could be, though he'd never actually admit that. He headed for the bed and sat down, fighting the urge to fall over and sleep with his day clothes on.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, and the prince jutted up sharply. "You can't sleep there. You're _me_ now."

And Arthur groaned, having forgotten that for just a moment. "Are you telling me that…"

"Yes. How odd would it be for anyone to find _me_ in place of the prince?"

"Ugh." Arthur groaned. "And the antechamber?"

Merlin shrugged. "Honestly, Arthur, how many times do I actually sleep there?"

"You do now." Arthur said, "Unless you'd like me to pass out on the way to Gaius' chambers."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you'd better not get me into trouble…_again_."

Arthur waved his hand and headed for the antechamber. He paused. "In case you've forgotten, Merlin, I _still _give the commands."

The former warlock folded his arms playfully. "And you're still a _prat_."

* * *

Medea sat near the fire, replaying the thoughts she had seen in her head when she had forced Merlin's essence out of his body. It had been the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"She will not be pleased." Medea heard.

"She'll be angrier that you tried to kill the prince and his servant."

"I can hear your whispers! Who is this witch you speak of?" Medea asked. "You've told me our orders but you've not yet told me what our actions will achieve, or who will gain from them."

She raised an eyebrow to indicate her displeasure.

Lynne looked frightened as Pridwen slapped Medea across the face. Medea gritted her teeth before standing up and throwing him back into a tree.

"Enough!" Gedran shouted. "Do not claim to be affronted, witch. You appeared to us in the forest one night, claiming to be of another druid clan. You have helped us, but you also hide your intentions."

"Hmph." Medea muttered. "You told me you needed to distract the king and his court. I have. You insisted we harm the prince and his servant. I could not allow that. You are both druids. Surely you must know of the prophecy?"

Gedran and Lynne glanced to each other. "Not _the_ prophecy?" Lynne said.

"Yes, the Once and Future King is indeed Arthur Pendragon. He cannot be allowed to die."

"Madness! The son of the tyrant Uther Pendragon will never bring magic back to the land." Gedran protested.

"Medea is telling the truth." A new voice responded.

Golden hair shone in the firelight as Morgause stepped into the clearing.

"Arthur is indeed the Once and Future King, but whether he will free magic remains to be seen. Until Emrys appears, that is merely a tale."

She turned on Gedran.

"Was I not clear that the prince must be left alive?"

Gedran gulped. "Please, you must understand…"

"I understand only that your need for revenge clouded your judgment."

Her cool words frightened the others.

"Yes, my liege, but there's something…I've discovered…"

Morgause shushed him. "I'm not interested in what you've conjured as an excuse, Gedran."

She paused in thought.

"But you have been competent and loyal to me in the past. It is not often that I grant a second chance to those who have failed me, so _do not waste it_."

He nodded and bowed.

Morgause turned her attention to the other side of the fire.

"You must be Medea." Morgause said, analyzing the druid.

Medea's eyes widened.

"I am impressed. It was clever of you to hex Camelot with bad luck. Your knowledge of the prophecy indicates you are well learned. Where did you study?"

"I picked it up in my travels." She lied.

Morgause raised an eyebrow with suspicion. "Very well. I have long known of the Once and Future King, and I have tried to…push the prophecy forward. But Arthur is weak. The son cannot see reason when the father is a tyrant. We must take Camelot by force."

"Then why keep him alive?"

"One does not tamper with fate." Morgause warned. "Arthur can be kept in the dungeons until he sees reason."

"And what will that achieve?" Medea questioned fearlessly. "Arthur will fear magic even more! You damn your own kind!"

"I do not need to explain my reasons to you." Morgause paused, her eyes narrowing. "You remind me of someone - defiant and strong willed. Why have you joined Gedran and the others?"

Medea folded her arms. "I have my reasons."

"I will not ask for those. No doubt you will be infuriatingly stubborn about revealing them."

Morgause walked over to Medea and placed a finger under her chin, raising Medea's gaze to meet her own. She smiled menacingly.

"You have my favor now, Medea, but be aware…if you interfere with my plans, you will find yourself outmatched."

She turned to leave, but paused near Gedran. "_Watch her_." She whispered, before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

In Camelot, the city lay silent. The castle was quiet, save for the occasional noise from the changing of guards. Merlin had fallen into a deep slumber soon after laying in bed. Arthur was envious. He had been tossing and turning all night. The bed in the antechamber wasn't nearly as comfortable, but somehow he knew that wasn't the reason for his unrest. There was a presence somehow and it was making him uncomfortable.

_Merlin_

Arthur sat up reflexively and unsheathed his sword. Despite how strange it must've looked, Arthur was focused on the voice.

_Merlin_

He walked around the room, his back to the wall. "Show yourself." He whispered.

There was no response. Arthur analyzed the room, checking the possible areas for an intruder.

"Arthur?" A sleepy Merlin asked, standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Merlin yawned before taking a minute to actually look at Arthur. He couldn't help but grin at how silly his own body looked wielding a sword.

Arthur frowned and sheathed the sword. "What's so funny?"

"You. What's got you so frightened?"

"There was someone here."

"There's no one here, Arthur. Go back to sleep."

"But…" Arthur sighed. "I must be going mad."

"No disagreement there." Merlin agreed, heading back to Arthur's bedroom.

The prince gritted his teeth and grabbed a nearby object to throw. But he quickly paused, realizing it was _his_ head he'd be clobbering. He frowned before placing the object back and forcing himself into bed again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Magic, Merlin?

**Author's Note: ** Hi guys! So, um...been a long time. *Ducks projectile and grins sheepishly*  
I've been rewriting and rewriting and just realized that maybe I should probably post. So, um, yeah. Here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Magic, _Merlin?**

Bright light shone in through the window and Merlin groaned.

"Aw come on, Arthur!" He complained.

"You know, revenge is kind of gratifying." Arthur said. "I ought to do this more often."

Merlin sat up abruptly in disbelief before clobbering his head off the top of the bed frame. "Ow!"

Arthur frowned. "Hey! That's _my_ head. Watch it."

"Yeah well I'm the one who feels the pain." Merlin quipped. "And anyway, I thought you weren't going to act the part of servant when it was just us."

The prince snorted. "I am waking you so that you aren't late to the meeting you stupidly agreed to attend. And I'll be going with you to make sure you don't do or say anything idiotic while you're there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Merlin complained.

"When it comes to magic, one can't be too cautious."

That comment hit the warlock like the ton of bricks, and put him in a foul mood.

"I was born in Cenred's kingdom, Arthur, where magic is legal. I've seen a lot more of it than you know and understand it a lot more than you think."

Arthur was taken aback by this candid statement and had to consciously remember to close his jaw.

"That sort of talk borders on treason, Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "It's a good job I'm _you_ then!" he said, pulling a tunic over his head.

Arthur sighed. "Just finish getting dressed and let's go."

* * *

"Excellent. You've arrived. We're ready to begin." Uther greeted as Merlin walked in.

Arthur stood nearby with the wine jug while Merlin sat uncomfortably in the chair next to Uther. Merlin was acutely aware of Arthur's death stare on him.

Uther glanced to Bayard, who nodded and began to explain. "In recent months, there has been evidence of increasing mischief and violence by traveling sorcerers and druids in my kingdom. Uther has given me some suggestions but has offered your advice as well. It is my hope to outlaw only certain types of sorcery. This is where your father and I disagree."

"To outlaw only certain magic is nonsense." Uther said. "All magic is evil, and the sorcerers who use it. What more evidence do you need?"

Merlin gulped. How in then name of the gods was he meant to address this? One issue that he actually _knew_ something about and he couldn't comment on it.

"I am interested to hear your son's opinion." Bayard requested.

"Arthur?" Uther asked.

Merlin looked into those hardened eyes, and he knew what Uther was expecting. Whether out of respect or loyalty, it was usual that the son would support the father. But then, Bayard had presented such a logical suggestion, one that Merlin could hardly help but to support. If he didn't he would be turning his back on his kin…_again_. Could he really do that?

Merlin put a hand to his head. "I need a moment to think." He said.

"Then you shall have one." Bayard said.

Merlin glanced toward Arthur again, only to find a small shred of pity on his face, before turning back into the death glare. He sighed. Arthur knew this feeling well. How many times had the prince held back his own views out of loyalty to his own kingdom?

But Merlin was not Arthur. He was frank, candid, and could not pretend to believe something he did not. Even around Arthur his beliefs on magic had slipped through and he'd had to be careful to change the subject so Arthur never looked too closely. Now, it seemed, Arthur would learn Merlin's true mind on the matter.

He sighed. Arthur was not going to be happy. With a falsely reassuring glance to the prince, Merlin began.

"Your decision is not an easy one. Outlawing only magic used for killing, harm, and mischief may provide you with allies who will capture your enemies for you, but it may also draw more sorcerers to your kingdom. Outlawing _all_ magic in a kingdom which has allowed it to run freely for so long may isolate those same allies. However, it would show a firm stance against magic. Consider the politics of both carefully."

Bayard nodded with respect. "You are wise, young Pendragon. I did not expect as such."

Uther's eyes narrow and his face went rigid and red with rage. "Arthur!" He said.

"You asked for my advice, father." Merlin said, his eyes narrowed with challenge. "And I gave it."

Uther stood angrily. "_Get. Out_." He said coolly.

Merlin stood. "Fine."

He turned to walk toward Arthur, who had a combination of fury and concern written on his face. They left the Great Hall and walked silently toward Arthur's chambers. As soon as they were inside, Arthur began his tirade.

"How _dare_ you use my status to push your own views on Bayard! Do you _realize_ what you've done? You were meant to support my father!"

"I know what I was meant to do, Arthur." Merlin said. "Bayard's kingdom is not Camelot, and his choices should not necessarily be the same. And anyway I didn't push my own views, I simply laid out both possibilities for him to make his own choice."

"Oh, and since when are you an expert on politics, _Merlin_?"

"I'm not as stupid you think." Merlin answered, folding his arms with annoyance.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh?" Merlin responded. "How many speeches have I written for you about the conflicts between the neighboring kingdoms, Arthur? I'd say I know quite a bit, don't you?"

Arthur paused. There it was again: the wisdom and determination in Merlin's eyes

"Merlin?" he asked, for the first time wary of his own manservant.

"I just feel strongly about this, Arthur. Supporting your father was wrong. All it does is show a prince who follows his own father blindly without consideration. You need to show the other kings that you are your own man and have your own ideas about how things should work. Questioning what you have been told is the mark of a good king."

Arthur could feel his heart beating rapidly, something inside him _reacting_ to Merlin's words: a strange feeling. He shook it off.

"To not support the king is to show that Camelot is divided from within. It's a battle strategy on its own, Merlin. Any opinions I might have that differ from my father must be raised with him in private, not front of _kings_. Perhaps you have a working knowledge of politics but you have no idea of the workings of court."

Merlin frowned. "Your father is the one who told me to leave! If anyone's actions made Camelot look divided, it's _his_."

"That is the _king_ you're talking about!" Arthur exclaimed. "Watch your words."

Merlin somberly bit back a reply, realizing this had gone too far. He'd let himself get carried away with being the prince, with being able to say things and have them taken seriously. He'd taken for granted that his words wouldn't get him sent to the pyre, forgetting about the other consequences. "I just wanted to help." he said softly, "To use what I know."

Arthur sighed, his expression softening."I understand, Merlin, but you have a lot to learn." He said with a frown. "You'll have to deal with my father's wrath now. Apologize for offending his honor. Pledge to discuss grievances in private from today."

He could already see that Merlin was bothered by this. "I've told you that your words could be considered treasonous here. It would be a shame to have to get a new manservant." He said. "So, Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Please."

Merlin looked forlornly at the wall, not saying anything.

"Merlin?"

He turned.

"Merlin, you have to go and train the knights now."

"I have to _what_? Aren't you coming?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I've been assigned to Bayard. You've seen me enough in the past. You'll do fine." He said, and left.

Merlin frowned. Just how was he meant to do this?

* * *

_Clink!_ _Shing!_

The sound of swords rang through the training grounds as Merlin approached nervously.

"I…um…" he began.

The knights stopped, looking at him curiously. Despite how foolish he felt, Merlin made a conscious effort to stand regally and confidently.

_What would Arthur say_?

"Knights." He began, and had to admit, it was quite lame.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "Yes, princess?" He said with a grin.

Merlin had to fight back a grin. He focused on Arthur's previous speeches.

_Okay, here goes_.

"You are all aware of the druids Merlin and I encountered yesterday."

"Yes, sire." Leon answered. "We have heard."

"Good. We will be leaving at noon to search for their trail. We will be pairing up to train for a shorter time today."

Merlin gave a nod for them to get started before catching Leon's piercing gaze.

"Sire?"

"….yes?"

"Will you be joining us?"

Merlin jumped. "I…uh…"

"I insist." Leon said with a measured grin. "You and I can spar."

"I…um…okay." Merlin said nervously.

He walked to the place where Leon stood and unsheathed Arthur's sword, standing in what he hoped was a confident ready stance. After all, Merlin _had_ watched Arthur more than once during practice. He hoped he could be as convincing.

Leon swung suddenly and Merlin barely managed to hold his sword up in time to block. He pushed Leon's sword down and to the right causing Leon to move back a step and freeing him up again.

Leon struck low this time and Merlin shuffled backwards, nearly stumbling, but used the sword to right himself. He yanked the sword out of the turf and turned just in time to block another blow to the chest.

Merlin was nervous. He was a poor swordsman at best and without magic to help him, he could very easily be hurt. This was a dangerous exercise at best. He blocked again, unwilling to strike a blow at Leon, afraid of leaving himself open. Merlin ducked and then knocked Leon's sword away, but not out of his hands.

Leon suddenly stopped.

"What?" Merlin asked. He covered his mouth.

"Sire, your sword work is clumsier today, more defensive. Are you hurt?"

"No." Merlin said, "I mean yes?"

Leon took Merlin by the arm and headed to an area of the training ground where they wouldn't be overhead.

"Arthur." He said frankly. "You're not yourself. You haven't been since you returned. Have the druids harmed you? Have they enchanted you?"

Merlin gulped and glanced around, anywhere but Leon's eyes.

"Arthur." Leon insisted.

"I-I'm fine." Merlin said.

Leon frowned. "Arthur, I have known you since we were youths. You can't hope to fool me."

Merlin sighed. He couldn't win this one. He walked a little further from the knights, motioning for Leon to follow. The knight did.

"I'm not Arthur." Merlin said softly.

"Sire…?" Leon wondered.

Merlin shook his head. "Please believe me. Arthur and I went to find the druids and they cast a spell on us. Arthur ended up as me and I as him."

Leon's eyes widened. "This is madness."

The former warlock rolled his eyes. "You're telling _me_."

"Then where is Arthur?"

"Serving Bayard." Merlin said with a sigh.

The knight frowned. "I knew something was strange about you both when you entered the gates, but I never expected something such as this."

"Well it's obvious I know nothing about leading training. I need your help." Merlin said.

"Why not tell the King?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Tell King Uther? Are you _serious_? How do you think he'll react? It'll be another witch hunt. The people are scared enough."

Leon considered this. He had to admit that Merlin had a point. "I assume this search at noon will be to find and capture the sorcerer who did this to you both?"

"You'd assume right. Arthur isn't exactly enjoying being me. Not that I'm enjoying having to be prince prat either."

The knight could hardly help but heave a chuckle at that. "Very well, Merlin, don't worry. I will keep this from the others. Let me lead the training. Go and consult with Gaius. Perhaps he will be able to help you."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you."

With that, Leon headed back to training while Merlin left to search for answers.

* * *

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed, entering the physician's lab.

Gaius nearly hit the roof. He turned to scold the culprit but stopped himself when he realized it was Arthur.

"Sire! What brings you here?"

Merlin shook his head. "Gaius, it's me, Merlin. The druids did some sort of a spirit switch."

He closed the door. "Now I'm Arthur and Arthur is me. We're heading out at noon to try and find the sorcerers but I thought you could give us some information."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of trick?"

Merlin sighed playfully, idly tracing circles on the wood of the table. "I have magic. There's a spell book underneath my bed that you gave me to me the day I arrived. My father's dragon carving sits on my windowsill. He was Balinor. Is that enough proof for you?"

The physician's heart nearly stopped at the first admission, but noticed a certainly familiarity in Arthur's eyes.

"It _is _you." He conceded. "I might have known, given your entrance. Spirit switch, Merlin? There aren't many sorcerers who have powerful enough magic to do that."

He pulled a book off his shelf and handed it over. "Have a look through this one. I have another I will check."

Gaius suddenly paused. "If you are currently in Arthur's body then…"

He glanced warily at the door. "…what does that mean about your magic?"

Merlin frowned. "It's gone. Arthur has it."

"And does he…?"

"No." Merlin said, shaking his head. "He knows nothing, but he's been using it subconsciously. When he gets angry the magic appears and I have to calm him down before anyone notices the gold in his eyes."

"How you both get yourself into this kind of mess never ceases to amaze me!" Gaius exclaimed.

Merlin pouted. "It's not _my_ fault! I wasn't the one who wanted to sneak up on the druids!"

Suddenly Merlin's face went white. Gaius paused.

"Merlin?"

"They knew." Merlin said fearfully. "The druids knew I had magic. They were manipulating the fight so Arthur had sight of me. I couldn't use my magic."

Gaius sighed. "That is worrying. Did they not know you were Emrys?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. They had no idea."

"Then they could not have been druids. All druids know the prophecy of Emrys and any true druid would have known your true nature. They must have been rogue sorcerers."

"They said they'd put a bad luck spell on Camelot. I'd check to see if it's still there but…"

The physician's eyes suddenly went soft. "I can imagine how hard this must be for you, Merlin. I will do what I can to help."

Merlin chewed on a pastry desolately. Gaius normally would have scolded him for wasting food before supper, but Merlin looked so lost he couldn't find it in him to scold the boy.

Gaius sat forlornly at the table, looking through the book. Merlin opened his, skimming. It was more difficult to read than before. His magic had always allowed him to understand the old language with ease. Now it was like reading Gaulish. He slammed the book closed with frustration.

"I feel so useless." He muttered. "I can't even read the Old language."

A knock sounded suddenly. "Yes?" Gaius asked.

"King Uther wishes to speak with the prince." A guard said.

Merlin sighed. "It's time for me to go." He said. "Gaius, let us know if you find anything, whether that means sending a messenger or…"

He glanced toward the door before lowering his voice. "…or speaking to Arthur using druid means."

Gaius nodded. "Good luck, Merlin." He said softly, and squeezed the boy's shoulder before watching him leave.

* * *

"How _dare_ you oppose my judgment in front of King Bayard!" Uther exclaimed. "I taught you politics. I raised you to be a proper king. You _know_ the laws concerning magic!"

Merlin glanced down. Uther mistook it for subservience.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Merlin opened his mouth to apologize, to repeat Arthur's words…but…they wouldn't come. He tried again. Nothing.

"Speak up." Uther said.

He took a deep breath. "Sire." He began. "I wasn't opposing you."

Uther began to turn a deep red.

"Camelot's laws declare sorcery to be a crime, but other kingdoms don't have those laws. You, as king, are aware of this."

"Of course I am aware. You insult my intelligence, Arthur."

"Then, _sire,_" Merlin said, putting inflection on the word, "Don't you think to force Camelot's beliefs onto another kingdom might be to isolate that kingdom from peace with us?"

Uther paused.

"I didn't oppose you. I gave Bayard two options. I told him to weigh them carefully. Didn't you raise me to think for myself, to show strength? You wanted me to be a capable king, didn't you, _sire_?"

Merlin fought back a grin at the look on Uther's face.

"A capable king can get others to follow him, to do what he wishes by giving them the illusion of choice." Merlin said, folding his arms. "I haven't opposed you. I've taken another strategy."

Uther's face changed from its awful red back into a calm peach. "That is…very wise, Arthur. I've yet to see that from you. How then, do you plan on making Bayard lean toward the same laws as our own?"

Merlin's eyes twinkled slightly, but he didn't speak.

The king frowned. "Very well. But you must not do this by surprise again. It is essential that I am informed, _Arthur_, so that we can display a united front."

"Understood, sire." Merlin said coyly, and headed out the doors of the Great Hall.

There he found a shocked Arthur just barely holding onto a water jug.

"Oh. You heard that?" Merlin asked.

Arthur took his arm and dragged him out of sight. He glanced away once before meeting Merlin's eyes. "How did you…I mean…my father…he never calms down without an apology."

Merlin laughed. "I told you, I know more about politics and court than you think, prat. I picked it up following you around."

Arthur made to throw the water jug but Merlin stopped him just in time. "Easy now, it wouldn't do for his _royal highness_ to be walking around drenched, would it?"

The prince gritted his teeth. "You are enjoying this too much."

Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just doing what I know."

Both began to walk toward the training grounds to round up the knights.

Arthur frowned. "I'm loath to admit it, Merlin, but that was impressive. You have to teach me that."

Merlin met his gaze sombrely. "What? How to manipulate people? I'm not exactly proud of it, Arthur. I try not to do it if I can help it."

"You're just full of surprises, you know."

A feeling of dread coursed through Merlin's gut. That statement had cut remarkably deep. He glanced warily to the prince.

They reached the training grounds, only to find that most of the knights had left. They found them ready to ride in the middle of the courtyard. Merlin had earlier asked a stable boy to saddle the horses to spare Arthur from the humiliation of having to do it himself. Both mounted their horses. Arthur nodded to Merlin and Merlin suddenly realized he would have to lead the knights.

Arthur brought his horse alongside Merlin's and sighed. "5 leagues, Merlin? West." He whispered. Merlin nodded and led the knights out of town, heading toward the forest.

They'd reached a campsite not long after entering the forest. Merlin dismounted.

"Whoever they were, they left not long ago." Merlin said, leaning down to feel the rocks underneath the fire. It was a very Arthur thing to do, and he was thankful he'd actually watched the dollop head while he was tracking in the past.

"Which direction, sire?"

Merlin walked around the campsite looking for footprints, anything, but whoever had been there had wiped the tracks clean. He sighed.

"I've got nothing." He said, glancing up to Arthur for help.

But Arthur had an odd twitch, and looked incredibly uncomfortable on his horse.

"Search the campsite." Merlin ordered, and headed for the prince.

"Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur's head perked up, his ear turned northward. He glanced toward Merlin.

"What's wrong with everyone?" he hissed. "Can't they hear that?"

"Hear what?" Merlin asked. "There's no one here."

It suddenly dawned on him exactly _what_ Arthur was hearing. _Oh no._

"Which direction?" he suddenly asked.

"Wait a second." Arthur said. "You didn't believe me and you suddenly changed your mind. Why?"

"Arthur, if you hear something, we need to act on it _now_." Merlin insisted stubbornly.

Arthur shook his head. "No. Explain to me why only I can hear this, Merlin."

"I have good hearing?" Merlin said with a sheepish shrug.

The prince looked at the expression on his own face. Despite how _Merlin _it looked, it was still Arthur's face, and he could still read his own expressions. Merlin's attempt to look innocent fell flat. "Why. Can. I. Hear them? Merlin."

"Sire! We haven't been able to find anything. No tracks, no broken branches. Nothing to indicate their direction." Elyan suddenly interrupted.

"Which direction?" Merlin hissed.

Arthur frowned. "North." He said reluctantly. "I heard them in the north."

"We have a lead." Merlin said, heading toward his horse and jumping on. "We head North."

The knights looked baffled but followed Arthur, or rather, _Merlin_.

Arthur led his horse to gallop at Merlin's side. "You _will_ explain this, Merlin." He said in a cool whisper.

Merlin gulped. "Let's just find the sorcerers first?"

Arthur's eyes flashed golden with anger and Merlin felt dread cutting through his body for the second time that day.

"Arthur, if you don't calm down, then you won't be thinking straight if we do find these sorcerers. We need you to concentrate."

"I _am_ calm." Arthur said. But his voice betrayed his lie. "And I am concentrating."

"I can read my own body language, Arthur." Merlin said with a sigh. "You're angry. I understand but just, for now, forget about yelling at me and help us."

Arthur sighed. He glanced down at Merlin's neckerchief before meeting the former warlock's eyes. "They've shifted." He said. "They're heading north, and…"

He paused, his face going white.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked softly. "Arthur!"

"They've mentioned an army." He whispered. "And _Morgause_."

Merlin swallowed back the bile in his throat. "It always comes down to her, doesn't it?"

"What?" Arthur asked. "How? Merlin, what aren't you telling me?"

Merlin shook his head.

"We're nearing them. We should slow down." Arthur instructed.

Merlin brought his horse to a cautious walk and the knights followed suit. He glanced to Arthur for instructions. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We need to pursue them on foot." He whispered. "Motion for the others to dismount."

"I'd like to but, what's the hand signal for that?"

Arthur facepalmed. "You are hopeless, you know that? Just get off your horse you idiot."

Merlin frowned and dismounted, tying his horse to a tree. He gritted his teeth bitterly, knowing that if he had his magic he'd have used a staying spell to prevent the horse from running. Arthur had that now. Lucky prat.

Elyan raised an eyebrow as it appeared _Merlin _was the first to unsheathe his sword and creep softly through the wood. Merlin tried to copy the prince, but was sure he looked as ridiculous as he felt. The two crept toward the bushes, when suddenly they had to duck out of the way of a whirlwind. It felled two trees and razed several bushes before dissipating into the air. The leaves rustled with the leftover currents.

Arthur let out an angry cry as he stabbed his sword into the ground. A wave of _something _reverberated outward and Merlin's eyes widened in fear. He glanced back toward the knights before heading toward Arthur.

He knew what had the prince in a fury. They had been so close to apprehending the sorcerers, and yet they had disappeared, which meant Merlin and Arthur were stuck like this for an undetermined amount of time.

Merlin sighed. Thankfully the wind and wave were so close together he could explain them both away as the sorcerers escaping. Though, while that would convince the knights, Arthur must have felt the wave of power he'd sent, and that was another matter. Merlin had to think on his explanation for that one.

"Arthur." He said softly. "They're gone, aren't they?"

The prince's eyes said it all. "I thought this was over, Merlin." He said, dropping to his knees. Merlin knelt beside him, and motioned for the knights to check the clearing. He glanced up, making sure they were out of earshot.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked softly. "What did I just do? That wave…"

Merlin sighed. "I don't know, Arthur." The lie was so smooth; he regretted how easily it left his lips.

"You're lying." Arthur said. "You know what this is, don't you? I could see it in your eyes, Merlin."

"I…" he glanced up, knowing he had to tell Arthur _something_ before this got out of hand. Merlin cleared his throat. "I don't _know, _I just…I have an idea."

"Well?" Arthur wondered.

"Remember how I said I knew a little about magic?" Merlin tried. "That wasn't a lie. It seems that when the druids switched us, they gave you some of their magic."

"What!" Arthur boomed.

"Shh." Merlin said. "The knights are nearby. They'll hear you."

Arthur sighed. "Why on Earth would they want me to have magic, Merlin? It doesn't make sense."

"It does, actually. They probably want you to know the fear of living with it in Camelot."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Sounds like you know more than a _little_ about this, Merlin."

"I knew people." Merlin said noncommittally. "They told me things. The point is, you're showing signs of magic. Hearing things no one else can? The druids communicate through their minds. You could hear them, but they could hear you too. It's probably why they knew we were coming. And that wave of power you just let out, that's magic reacting to your emotions."

"Merlin…" Arthur said angrily.

"Don't look at me like that Arthur." Merlin chastised. "You know about Will."

Arthur frowned, remembering, while Merlin felt the guilt well up inside him. He hated lying like this but he couldn't tell Arthur the truth while in this predicament.

"So what did these sorcerers who you _knew_ tell you about magic, then, Merlin?"

He glared, giving Merlin that 'I could actually arrest you right now for this' look which made Merlin more than a little nervous. Merlin swallowed but tried to look calm and collected.

"I've been watching you, Arthur. Those bags you carried to Bayard's room? They were too light. I suspected then. After that, every time you were angry with me, your eyes…they were gold."

Arthur suddenly had a realization. "So this _restlessness_ I've been feeling…it's _magic_?"

Merlin sighed. "In short…yes. But I've got some bad news."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Worse than the fact that I have to be you for god knows how much longer _and_ I have magic now?"

Merlin nodded. "You're going to have to _use_ that magic."

"I will _not_! That is _treason_!" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin looked warily to the forest, where the knights were searching the area the druids had disappeared from.

"Arthur…not so loudly!"

"Merlin, I will not commit treason." Arthur said.

"If you don't use it, Arthur, that restless feeling will get worse until the magic just happens. Do you _want_ magic to happen in front of your father? Because _I _would prefer my body keeps its head, thank you very much."

"But why would the druids give me something they consider a _gift_, Merlin? Why?"

Merlin sighed. Arthur was not as dumb as he seemed. "To show you empathy?" He guessed. "I don't know, Arthur. But we need to get out of here. If what you said about Morgause is true, we're vulnerable here. We need to get back to Camelot."

Arthur could hardly help but agree with that. He stood up, brushing off his trousers. Merlin motioned for the knights to return and they mounted their horses and rode back to Camelot.

* * *

Merlin had been looking at the ceiling of Arthur's four post bed for an hour now, gazing numbly at the patterns.

Lying. He'd had to do it again. Arthur had been strangely accepting of the fact that Merlin was from Cenred's kingdom and _knew_ druids. Though, when Merlin considered it, Arthur had also been accepting that Merlin seemed to be friends with a sorcerer: Will.

Of course, being friends, knowing people was one thing. It was another for Merlin to be the fully fledged warlock named Emrys, whose power Arthur now had under his beck and command. It was getting difficult to keep up with all the lies and Merlin feared they'd soon unravel in the worst possible way.

He closed his eyes. Arthur had reluctantly agreed to use magic, sparsely, just to protect himself, which was a small victory. Sort of. Now Merlin just had to figure out how he would instruct the prince without revealing just how much he knew.

Not only that, but the druids in the woods had mentioned Morgause, which meant this plot involved Morgana. Again. That meant he had to sneak around and follow the witch to see if he could unearth anything. There were, however, problems with that. Without magic he was now exceptionally vulnerable. Not to mention that if Morgana caught _Arthur_ out alone she wouldn't hesitate in killing him on the spot. He'd have to be even more careful than before. Merlin groaned with annoyance.

"Cheer up, Merlin." Arthur said. "It could be worse. You could be stuck in my situation, in a weak servant's body_._ You should be thankful you get my well-built form for this long."

Merlin frowned with distaste and flung the pillow at Arthur as hard as he could. Arthur ducked.

"Hmm. Your body is surprisingly good at avoiding projectiles." Arthur mused. "Nice to know."

"You've been in my body too long. You're starting to sound as cheeky as I am." Merlin complained. "And you're awfully happy for someone who just found out he has magic."

Arthur's face soured. "I _was_ trying to forget about that."

Merlin snorted. "The magic has other plans. Look in the mirror."

Arthur turned to see golden eyes shining at him. They slowly faded back to Merlin's diamond blue.

"Merlin, I know I said I would…try…to use this magic, but I…"

He paused. "It's _wrong_. Yet, if I leave it to chance, it's going to use _itself_! And if my father gets wind of it, he'll have me beheaded."

Merlin rolled his eyes. _Welcome to my life_.

"And how the hell am I going to find a sorcerer to _teach_ me?" Arthur muttered.

The former warlock fought back a smirk. "Well, this may have escaped your notice but Gaius used to practice magic. He'll help you."

"If he doesn't report this to my father first! Merlin, are you _mad_?"

"I think you'd be surprised." Merlin said dryly. "And besides, he's already aware of our situation. He hasn't told your father."

"You told him?"

"Yes, because I think he would have noticed. I _have_ been living with him since I first arrived in Camelot. He's trying to find a cure in his books. Just…tell him Arthur. Actually, no. I'll tell him. He'll nearly have a heart attack if you stroll in ranting about magic." That part was true enough anyway.

Merlin got up from the bed and headed for the door but Arthur stood in his way. "No."

"No?" Merlin chuckled. "Arthur you're being silly."

"I said no. He'll turn me in, and being that I'm _you_ I'm not very trusting of my father's reaction."

"You're such a clotpole." Merlin said. "Gaius won't tell your father."

Arthur refused to move.

"Oh, come on, what are you going to do? You can't even use magic properly."

Arthur twitched.

"But Gaius could teach you."

"You are too happy about this."

"Of course I'm happy. I'm all for anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh shut up, _Merlin_." He muttered. "Let's go find Gaius."

* * *

Gaius had stared daggers at Merlin for most of the evening but agreed to help Arthur, _and_ not to tell Uther, to Arthur's relief.

"If I am to keep this from your father, and to help you, there is something you must also keep from your father." Gaius said.

"That's fair." Arthur agreed. "What is it?"

Gaius sighed. "Close your eyes." Arthur did.

Gaius motioned for Merlin to retrieve the spell book and Merlin did so discretely, placing it on the shelf as if it had been there all along.

Gaius removed it from the shelf noisily and placed it in Arthur's hands. He opened his eyes.

"It's a book of magic. Your father had them destroyed but given the amount of magical threats on the kingdom, sire, I thought it would be useful to have at least one, if for nothing but reference. It seems you'll need it, now. I trust you understand why I had you close your eyes."

Arthur nodded. "I am sorry, Gaius, to have put you in this position. My father trusts you implicitly. You have nothing to fear from me."

Gaius nodded. "You will find that if magic is resting in you, the old language will be easier to understand. Perhaps, start with something small. I hear that you are having to do Merlin's servant duties. A sweeping or polishing spell might be a good start. It would release enough energy to help you and also aide in your duties."

Arthur considered this. Surely using magic in that way couldn't be bad, could it?

"I'll try." He conceded. "Gaius, are you _sure_ I must do this? Couldn't I…meditate or something to keep it inside?"

Gaius shook his head. "Magic such as that is restless, sire. You see, it…"

He glanced to Merlin, who shook his head.

"It was given by a druid, Arthur, and they are born with it. Which means it's more powerful than normal." Merlin finished.

Arthur looked to Merlin suspiciously. "Has Gaius been teaching you this?" he wondered.

"Knowledge is power." Merlin said softly. "It's helped you more than once to know what magical creature is attacking the castle. Knowing about the druids is no different."

Arthur sighed and looked forlornly at the book. It felt so wrong, even thinking of doing this, but what else was he meant to do? His mind kept going to that worst case scenario where his father caught him doing something that looked magical. His father would have no hesitation about burning Merlin at the stake. And furthermore, Arthur's cries about actually being the prince would be taken as madness, convincing his father of the truth.

Arthur shuddered. Was this how all magic users felt in Camelot?

"I want to get rid of it." Arthur suddenly said softly. "Can't you just…make it leave?"

"Arthur…" Merlin said, reaching out a hand. "It's okay. We'll protect you."

"No! I want it gone!" he exclaimed.

Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Neither Gaius nor I can do that. Given the instability of your magic, I doubt if you could send it away either."

Arthur gripped the book tightly, glancing forlornly at the spells on the page.

Is this what he was reduced to? The prince of Camelot forced to use magic to prevent himself from burning on the pyre? He glanced down at his hands, a _servant's _hands now – a servant's hands with _magic_.

Had it just been a switch of spirit; _just_ being Merlin for a while, Arthur could find a way to live with that. But why did the druids have to _give him magic_? _Why?_

"Merlin." He said, finally. "What would you do, if you were me?"

Merlin sighed. "I would do whatever I had to." He said honestly.

Arthur nodded and stood, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I trust you with my life, Merlin, and I trust you with this. I'll do it, but only if you'll help me as well."

Merlin's eyes widened. "I…"

He looked away as the guilt pierced through him. _No. I can't tell him. There's no way of knowing how he'll react. He's only okay with this because he thinks both he and I will be without magic in the end._

He allowed his worry to morph into a cheeky grin, choosing to hide his feelings. "Let me get this straight. You want me to help _you_ learn _magic_ and risk the fiery pyre?" He mocked. "No, I don't really fancy it."

Arthur laughed and punched him.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this_.

Merlin peeked around the corner, where Morgana, cloaked in green, was making her way out to the forest. He sighed.

_I shouldn't be doing this. Arthur's going to kill me if anything happens to his body._

He shook his head with exasperation before following Morgana into the streets of the lower town. Luckily, Arthur was at least somewhat agile, with all the practice he'd had hunting. Merlin had also taken the liberty of borrowing Arthur's green cloak to hide his face.

Morgana was nearing the gates now, her hand out. The guards flew back and into the wall, out cold. Merlin rolled his eyes. _At least I don't have to worry about getting out of the city._

It was tough to keep hidden on the open road but Merlin managed to make use of the low brush along the pathway. When they finally reached forest, he was relieved, though curious why Morgana had chosen such an obvious way to leave.

Though he used the forest to hide his presence, Morgana still looked back with suspicion. He silently congratulated himself for not stepping on any noisy brush or twigs, but suddenly realized that was probably due to him being Arthur right now. Merlin made a face. The rustling of leaves continued as Morgana made her way through the forest. Merlin nearly fell into a puddle on the way but stepped around it just in time, hiding behind a particularly large tree trunk as Morgana whipped around to face her stalker.

She frowned angrily. "_Merlin_." She said acidly. "It could only be you. Try to follow me with _this_."

There were old words and then Morgana had disappeared. Merlin could have cursed. _Great. So I can't follow her, and I can't go back or she'll see me._

So Merlin did the only thing he could: he sat with frustration and waited for Morgana to head back to Camelot.

* * *

"Were you seen, sister?"

Morgana frowned. "That worm, _Merlin_. He always follows me. But I cast a spell so he couldn't see me."

"Well done." Morgause said. "You are learning."

Morgana smiled. "You said come urgently. What's wrong?"

"You recall the group I sent to distract Camelot?"

"Yes. It was amusing seeing everyone with so much bad luck."

"That was clever." Morgause admitted. "However, it was not of my followers' doing."

"No?" Morgana looked perplexed.

"They have been joined by a druid named Medea. I have not heard of her before now."

"Nor I." Morgana said. "Shall I contact Mordred to see if he knows anything?"

"No. Leave that to me."

Morgause paused, pacing. "Medea is powerful, but I am still unsure of her loyalties. She is against taking Camelot, and though I warned her, she was not afraid. "

"How can I help?" Morgana wondered.

"I need you to keep a close eye, sister. Tell me if anything changes. I will watch this druid, but I will also need to know if she attempts to contact any in the royal court."

"Consider it done." Morgana agreed.

"And watch Merlin. He is beginning to try my patience."

Morgana snorted. "_Your_ patience, sister? He has been trying mine since I returned."

Morgause chuckled. "Very well. I trust you."

"It was good to see you again."

"Yes, it was. Until next time, Morgana."

* * *

Arthur frowned. What kind of royal had his servant still working at midnight? Arthur needed sleep, damn it! He sighed. It would only be another couple of days before Bayard left. Then he could go back to serving Merlin which would mean not having to be a servant at all. Besides, he just had to finish bringing this laundry to Bayard's room tonight and…

"Merlin."

Arthur turned. The voice was unmistakable but he'd never heard it with that much malice before.

"Morgana?"

She roughly hauled him into the alcove before he'd had time to react, and Arthur felt a pang of dread moving through him. _Oh no, this had better not be what I think it is…Merlin…_

And then she'd scowled.

"_You_." Morgana said cuttingly. "I know you attempted to follow me into the woods tonight. Do I need to _emphasize_, Merlin, what sort of influence I have over the King? If you try this again, or if Arthur shows _any_ signs of suspicion, I will not hesitate to inform the court of your treachery."

A wry smile came over her face and she shoved him into the wall with force, before letting him go and pointedly walking away.

Arthur blinked. What the bloody hell had _that_ been about? What exactly had Merlin _done_? Merlin had followed Morgana into the_ woods_? What exactly was going on around here?

And God, was that _Morgana_? He'd been so happy to see her he hadn't even thought that she might've changed. Or did she change because of something Merlin had done? One thing was for sure. He was going to get some answers. And he was getting them _now_, Bayard's laundry be damned.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur boomed as he threw open the doors to his chambers.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, slightly fearful.

Arthur's chest heaved with anger. Merlin closed the door.

"Arthur, calm down. Magic, remember?"

It didn't help.

"Why does Morgana have it out for you?"

Merlin froze. "What has she done? Did she hurt you?"

Arthur frowned. "No; stop changing the subject. What treachery is she talking about? What have you done?"

"I…" Merlin whispered, looking down. "I can't tell you."

"If you've _hurt_ her…"

Arthur's eyes lit, and Merlin took a step backwards. "Calm down." He repeated softly.

"No, Merlin! I will not _calm down_. I want to know why _my servant_ is being threatened by the closest person I have to a sister. What _treachery_ is she referring to?"

Merlin sighed. "Just remember, if you brandish that sword _or that magic_ at me, you'll be hurting yourself."

Arthur's grip around the hilt tightened.

"I poisoned her." Merlin said softly.

"You did _what_!"

Merlin backed away slowly and it only increased Arthur's agitation to see himself looking so weak.

"Ihadto!" He blurted quickly. "She – she was the vessel for the sleeping spell, Arthur! That's why she wasn't falling asleep! There was no other way! Morgause used her!"

"Then why didn't you give her a choice?" Arthur yelled, advancing. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't trust her to make the _right decision_." Merlin exclaimed angrily.

Arthur stopped. "That's just ridiculous. Why wouldn't you trust Morgana to…"

…_to put the kingdom before herself?_

And then he realized…he really wasn't sure what Morgana would have chosen either. She'd shown her love for the kingdom on numerous occasions, but she'd also shown her hatred for Uther. And while a part of him hoped that she would choose to sacrifice herself, to do the same as he would have done for his beloved kingdom, Morgana was not Arthur. The prince shook his head. Morgana was his sister in heart. He couldn't be thinking of her this way.

Merlin saw the conflict in Arthur's eyes.

"It's true, Arthur. I can see in my own expressions that you doubt she'd do the right thing. She's tried to kill your father before…she's…"

"_Silence_!" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin raised his hands in defeat, and Arthur sighed, realizing how ridiculous he looked.

"Put your damn hands down, Merlin." He said, "and tell me everything you know."

Merlin reluctantly sat on the bed and began to explain. "The year I first met you, Morgana was put into the dungeons for standing against your father. That week she rode to meet a bandit leader, to help him capture your father and kill him. Then she went with your father to Gorlois' grave, where she'd planned the ambush, but changed her mind when he showed her compassion."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And you know this because?"

Merlin sighed. "Because I tried to stop them. I saw the whole thing."

"And you _didn't tell me_!"

Merlin folded his arms. "Would you honestly have believed a word I said?"

Arthur sighed. "Probably not."

"Before that there was Mordred, who Morgana hid in her chambers."

"The druid boy?"

"The one and only." Merlin said bitterly. "Morgana later helped Mordred and Alvarr steal from the vaults."

Arthur frowned, trying to process all that Merlin was telling him.

"Then Morgause came. You remember that."

"How could I forget?" Arthur said bitterly.

"She left Morgana a bracelet to help stop her nightmares."

Merlin paused there, wondering if he should tell Arthur the truth.

"I can see you're still holding back. Merlin, tell me."

Merlin bit his lip.

"Stop it. You're ruining my face."

Merlin glared. "Prat." He let out a breath. "Morgana has magic, Arthur. I couldn't help her, so I led her to the druids. Then your father thought her kidnapped and sent you after her."

"That's ridiculous!"

Merlin met Arthur's gaze with challenge in his eyes. "_Is it_?" he asked.

Arthur didn't respond so Merlin continued.

"Before Morgana disappeared, Morgause made a bargain with her in the forest, using her as a vessel to fuel the spell of sleep. Then Morgause attacked with the knights of Idirsholas. I watched them, Arthur. They would not harm Morgana. The only way to stop the spell from killing us and everyone else in Camelot was to kill the vessel. I didn't have time to find the antidote. Everyone was dying! It was the only way Morgause would stop the spell. Then Morgause took Morgana away in a whirlwind before I could do anything."

He paused. "I never wanted this, Arthur."

But Arthur had stopped listening.

"So all that time we _searched _you _knew_ where she was?" Arthur exclaimed, furious. "How can ever I trust you again, Merlin? Morgana is my sister in all but blood! Your actions were treasonous!"

Merlin sighed. He didn't think it wise to point out that Arthur's eyes right now were treasonous. His attention was suddenly diverted to the roaring of fire from the cinders in the fireplace. Arthur dropped his sword, looking at the fire with fear. Merlin took action, pulling the prince away.

"Think of anything but how angry you are, Arthur!"

The fire licked out and around the room, scorching the desk and the table.

"I can't!"

"Think of…me in the stocks!" Merlin attempted. "Think of hitting me with a goblet…think of _anything_."

Arthur knelt, picturing Gwen, thinking of the time when he'd cooked for her. The fire began to calm. He glanced to Merlin, his eyes stubbornly staying gold. Arthur thought of his mother, how much he missed her. The fire stopped. Merlin let out a breath of relief.

"Arthur? Arthur, are you okay?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin opened his mouth to suggest a restoration spell but remembered his knowledge was meant to be limited.

"So." He said instead. "Do you believe me, about Morgana? Or should I expect to sit in the dungeons for treason once this is all over?"

Arthur shot him an annoyed look before shaking his head. "No, Merlin." He sighed. "What you did was wrong, but necessary. As a knight, I can understand it, even if it's painful."

Merlin swallowed.

Arthur frowned. "Deep down, I think I knew Morgana was capable of this. She never loved my father. She always blamed him for Gorlois' death."

"Arthur…" Merlin blurted. "I never…"

"You wouldn't have known, but when we were younger, she told me everything." He said. "I wish I could make her see…"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, I wish too, but…"

"And she has magic."

He turned to Merlin, an inner struggle visible in his eyes. "Is that why she changed so much?"

"No! Arthur, no." Merlin said. "She listened to lies; let herself fall into hate and resentment."

"If I had been there to help her, to _understand_, she wouldn't have needed to turn to Morgause."

"_No._" Merlin said sharply. "If anyone is to blame, Arthur, it's _me_. I…there were things I should have done. I was a terrible friend."

Arthur sighed. "Well, we can sit and blame each other all night…or we can get some sleep and attack this problem with a fresh mind in the morning."

"Are you staying in the antechamber?" Merlin wondered.

"No. Your room is more isolated, and I must get a handle on this...magic." Arthur said with disdain. "I can't be burning down my chambers every time I get angry."

There was a look of concern in Merlin's eyes. "Let me know if you need help." he offered.

Arthur nodded. "Goodnight Merlin." He said, and left.

* * *

**Well, um, that was a lot longer than intended. But you guys kinda deserve it, waiting this long.  
Let me know what you think?**


End file.
